Jail Bird Renji
by Sakura Aimi
Summary: Renji is now entering jail and well gets in trouble already. Oh next chapter may have yaoi. I'm on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Arrested**

"You're going down Renji!!" Grimmjow screamed.

"Not before you do!"

At that moment Grimmjow where in the middle of a fight in the middle in the night in their gigais so everyone was able to see them. The confusing part of it all is that Renji had his Soul Reaper powers and Grimmjow had his Arrancar powers. Grimmjow was able to get Renji against a building but he threw him into the building and broke the glass and the door to the store.

At that moment they heard the police sirens.

"Run!" Grimmjow said.

"To Ichigo's?!" Renji asked.

"Sure we need somewhere to hide anyway!"

They were too slow for the police. They caught them before they even left the street.

"Stop right there!! Are you two the hooligans who did this?!"

They nodded. But Grimmjow had left his gigai and ran towards Ichigo's house. The police called the ambulance and took Grimmjow's body to the hospital. The police took Renji into custody and interrogated him there.

"What were you doing over there?" the police officer asked.

"Uh…fighting."

"And who destroyed the store?"

Renji couldn't blame Grimmjow for that even though he did that, because then they would arrest a guy in cardiac arrest right after Grimmjow went back into his body.

"I did." Renji said.

"Ok. Two months in jail. For property damage." Renji's jaw dropped when he heard the word jail. That was the one place Renji feared the most after the Underworld.

_**Meanwhile at Ichigo's house. **_

"Hey Ichi-!" Grimmjow stopped. He was surprised at what he heard Ichigo dreaming about, him. "Y-Yes Grimmjow……" Ichigo mumbled.

Grimmjow blushed. He never knew Ichigo was into him.

"Mmm Grimmjow just do it…."

Grimmjow's face turned a bright red just then.

"Release the beast in you, I already unleashed mine so it's your turn…."

Grimmjow's nose started to bleed.

"Release your….zanpaku-to." Ichigo said.

Grimmjow fell off the window sill when he heard what he was really talking about. He climbed back up onto the window sill and knocked on the window.

"Hey Ichigo!!" Grimmjow yelled. Ichigo fell off his bed when he heard Grimmjow.

Ichigo got up and opened the window, "What do you want?!" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow stepped on his bed and sat in his desk chair.

"Uh…Grimmjow your nose has blood on it. Why?"

"Um, because I hit my head on the window and my nose started to bleed." Grimmjow answered. "And why is your face red?" Ichigo asked.

"Because when I ran I tripped and landed face first and slid across the pavement."

"And why are your black pants white near your crotch?"

Grimmjow didn't know about that. He slowly looked down.

"Oh. That's bleach." He lied.

"No that isn't that's semen."

"Fine it is. But I didn't know about that! I never knew watching you sleep could make me ejaculate without knowing." He said truthfully.

"You were watching me sleep?!"

"Yeah. It's not what it sounds like. I was going to call you but then I heard you say my name when you were sleeping so I sat there and watched. I thought you were having a wet dream." Ichigo completely ignored what he had just finished saying.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ichigo asked. "Oh right. Renji got in trouble with the police."

"Let me guess you two idiots were fighting in your gigais again and the cops caught you right after you two destroyed a building. I am I right?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah and Renji got caught while I escaped my gigai and came to tell you." "I don't care. You guys get yourself in trouble you're gonna have to get out of it." Ichigo said bluntly.

"But Renji!! I thought he was your friend!!?" Grimmjow said.

"He his. But I'm not busting my butt to get his out of jail."

"How do you know he's going to jail?"

"Because if you destroy someone's property it's called property damage which makes you go to jail for two months."

"Oh."

"Go and get your gigai make up a fake story about Renji beating you up and then you don't have to go yourself." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Grimmjow said.

He walked out of the room and went to the hospital to look for his gigai.

Meanwhile Renji was being transported to the nearest jail to serve his time.

"_How will I ever get myself out of this?_" Renji thought as he sat in back of the police cruiser on his way to jail.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Jail Renji

* * *

**Renji was let out of the cruiser and was escorted into the main office.**

"**What do we got here? Another punk kid?" **

"**Yes sir. He's in for property damage."**

"**Another one. You're dismissed." **

**The officer left at the head's command. **

"**You're a cutie you know that?"**

"**If you're trying to hit on me there would be no way in hell I would date a ugly fuck like you." Renji shot at him. **

**He then felt a sting on his right cheek. He wanted to punch him so badly but his hand cuffs held him back. But then again he thought about kicking him. **

"**You're just some punk kid who needs to get laid. You got a boyfriend?"**

"**Yeah like I would date a guy."**

"**Then who was that guy that was with you?" he asked.**

"**A friend."**

"**Why don't we ask him when he comes to visit you tomorrow."**

"**And then you'll find out that there's nothing like that going on between us." **

**Renji was trying to stand tall and not to show the fact that he's scared. He kept his eyes on the head of the prison.**

"**Name's Shiro. You got one punk?" **

"**Yeah. But I ain't telling you it."**

"**Why's that? I told you my name. Let's be friends." **

**Renji came up with a plan. But it would be bad for his reputation outside of the prison walls if anyone found out.**

"**Okay. If you let me out of these cuffs I might let you get a taste of me. Coz' I know you just want me." Renji said trying his best to stay in a seductive character. **

**Shiro slowly walked towards Renji taking the bait. He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the cuffs for Renji just like he asked him to. **

"**Thanks." Renji said while rubbing his wrists."Now can I get that taste?" **

"**Right about that…" **

**Renji punched Shiro in the face. **

"**I never told you how I was going give you a taste of me."**

**Renji started to kick him in the ribs multiple times. It took a while for security to show up. And when they came Shiro was already bruised up and bleeding. They had to pull Renji off of him.**

"**You're a little bitch. Boys put him in the big** level."

Renji knew that was bad. He just made his situation worse. He knew he should've ran instead of beating the man to a pulp but he just wanted to get it out of the way. They put handcuffs on him again and made sure they were extra tight. When they got to the "big" level he noticed that everyone there had muscles that you could see unlike him.

"Here's your cell. Your clothes are there on the bed. Oh and if you go to the public showers. Don't drop the soap and I mean it."

"Thanks…" Renji said.


	3. Hello

Hello there. Just thought I'd tell you guys a little something—well in this case, a big something. I'm not going to be continuing any of my fanfics that I have posted here. There are two reasons for that. One, I barely remember the plot to them and two, because I haven't been into anime for about three years so if I do update some people might say that I have incorrect information and I don't want that to happen so yeah.

BUT, there's a plus to some of you—if some of you like Kpop that is. I write Kpop fanfictions! I do update—although not too frequent but there's always something posted from me—and I do read a lot so I'm always on line! Oh! I'm silly of me, I forgot to tell you the site! . I use, It's pretty popular amongst Kpop fans so, if you're a Kpop fan and you know about it, just look up Sakura_Aimi and you'll find my page! I write a lot of YunJae but I'm trying to branch out into my other OTPs. Again, updates are kind of slow so please, be patient with me if you plan on following my work there.

I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to keep this fics posted because I don't know if one day—after I catch up with anime, Bleach specifically—I might be inspired to continue! So, I'm not sure. I think I might keep them up to remind myself of how much I've improved as a writer over the last four years.

I hope you guys don't hate me! . And all you Kpop fans, go check me out on AFF~!


End file.
